I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector which is designed to be utilized with a fluorescent lamp and its associated lamp fixture where electrical power is taken from the pins of the fluorescent lamp and supplied to a small electrical motor for the purpose of providing an animated display to be hung from various locations in commercial establishments.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Signage in commercial establishments is certainly well known, however such signage is typically of a fixed variety either mounted on a pole or suspended from the ceiling on a cord which allows the signage to be fully rotatable without external forces. However, it has been found that such signage is much more effective when the signage is given motion to attract the eye of the buyer.
In the past there have been various means for effecting motion on display signage, however, the prior art devices comprise extremely cumbersome motors or motion generating devices and typically such have been utilized only with relatively high standard electrical voltage. It has been found that the prior art devices are quite lacking in their ease of use and in the ability to utilize the devices in various locations due to the bulk and size of the devices.